The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having, for example, a semiconductor chip with two coils which are laminated through an interlayer insulating film formed therebetween.
Micro transformer elements, as well known, have a structure in which two coils are laminated through an interlayer insulating film formed therebetween over a substrate. The micro transformer element has a transmission side coil coupled to a transmission circuit and a reception side coil coupled to a reception circuit.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-82212 describes the above micro transformer element, and discloses a structure in which a semiconductor chip and the other semiconductor chip are coupled through external wiring (wire). The semiconductor chip has a micro transformer chip and a transmission circuit. The other semiconductor chip has a reception circuit.